To find the answer
by lolcupcakes
Summary: With much help from Lorenzo my best friend. *Spoilers just in case* A human named Jack who is having a normal boring day discovers his life changes after a certain pink pony comes around. Please review honestly. I love your opinions! Sorry guys for the wait i'm trying to create the story and I want to see how you guys like it
1. Introduction

It was a quiet night outside, I was in bed reading my favorite book Brain Jack. I was at chapter 40 and still going strong (Considering I stayed up all night long so far to get to that point). There was a light knock on my door. The door opened to show my mother, A middle-aged woman with darkening blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of pajamas. She was not happy even though she usually encourages me to read. She said "Time for bed mister. How long have you been up?". I answered "All night.". Well that sure shocked her, She pondered for a moment for hell knows what reason and said "You're grounded tomorrow now lights out!". I looked at her with not even the slightest look of sadness on my face as she closed the door to the room and I continued to read. By 6 AM I had made it to about chapter 60 because it was about 4 in the morning when my mom came in so I didn't have much time before I got up. My name is Jack Masoner I'm 18 years old, About to turn 19 in a few days. I have brown hair and light blue eyes I'm a gamer (What of it) I play games a lot except for when I work out or go outside to run. It was a new day it was sunny outside but the forecasts said that tonight would be severe thunderstorms. I loved the rain personally. I lived in Florida in a room without air conditioning and to top it all off its summer. Im still living with my parents Im planning to move out soon. Since I only have a fan to cool me off it gets pretty hot (A floor fan not a ceiling fan). It was a normal clean the dishes then do whatever the fuck I want day, I liked those days because I could talk to my friends. I had a best friend named Lorenzo I talked to him all the time so I decided after I cleaned the dishes I would talk to him. After what I cleaned what I thought was 1000 dishes I went into my room turned on my computer and went to Steam he was online playing a game called Warframe I liked the game and got a lot of stuff in it so far. I messaged him a few things and asked him if I could play with him he responded with "Yeah, I could use the extra help in these "Void Missions". I played for hours and hours my dad came in and said "Remember go to bed at 12:00" I shrugged it off and kept playing. Oh and the forecast was right it was storming the hardest I've seen it in years, I opened my blinds cause I loving seeing the rain as I said, I couldn't see 10 feet out the window! The lightning was very loud and very close the street infront of our house got struck.


	2. Chapter 1 in progress

Thanks "Guy" for the reviews ive gotten pretty busy and im planning alot of stuff for later chapters and for the next in the series (Yes theres a next in the series). So thanks for your support and i hope you like this one!

(Jacks Pov) Uhg... I love the rain but god if it isnt loud today.

*Just then lightning struck outside my window with a loud BANG*

AH! *I looked out the window and saw something out there being my slightly brave self I went out to invenstigate* H-hello? *I hear a slightly high pitched grouning* "Uhg ahhh..." *By then I was scared out of my mind I ran back inside and decided to stay up and watch for things* It had to be tonight didnt it. *I was clutching my favorite gerber knife and my lucky pocket watch*

It had to be the worst night for someone to rob us. *I was always paranoid about the robbing thing because some of the neighbors had talked about getting robbed* Im ready for anything! *Just then there was a tap on my window I jumped out of my seat and slowly turned around It was a small figure looked like a person kneeling down and looking up at me that sure as hell freaked me out i quickly turned on the light and saw something I was not ready for..* Wait WHAT?! *Standing in front of me was a neonish pink...Thing with pink hair pink body (As far as i could see) and pink...well EVERYTHING the only thing not pink were her massively big blue eyes!* W-what...? "Hi Im Pinkie Pie, Who are you ive never seen you before where am I it doesnt look like equestria I just woke up here after a loud noise and i heard a loud girl like scream hehe and then i saw you here!" You can talk?! "Yes why do you not have ponys that talk here thats wierd cause equestrias main habitants are talking ponys!" *By this time she looks like shes freezing* "Its really fun out here and all but can I come in pretty pleeease?" *I thought about it for a moment* "With a cherry on top?" *I thought about the pros and cons* "With a big amount of fudge and extra nuts with suga-" OK geez you can come in! *I opened the door that was near the window she came in and looked around* "Wow this is a small house ive never seen one as small as this!" This is just my room ummm... "Pinkie you can call me Pinkie! or Pie but that would be wei-" Ill just call you Pinkie. "Ok!" So the little bit i did hear while you were spattering out everything was that your a pony? "Yes siree!" Ok then..well Im guess your gonna have to live with me so I have to think about it ok? "Okie dokie lokie!" *I thought about it for awhile that how would i hide her from my parents if they saw her they would freak out the Government would probably dissect her for "Research" but maybe she is fun to have around sure would be someone to play video games with.* You know what Pinkie you can stay "YAY!" Pinkie you have to stay quiet if my parents find out your here I dont know what they would do... "Ok yay!" Well i would love to stay up and talk but its the middle of the night here so ima get some sleep. "Ok but where can i sleep?" Ummm ill get you some covers and ill make a bed for you "Ok then!"


End file.
